Walking Forward
by blackwings1996
Summary: "I'm coming." I say as I walk out the door. I stop to look back at the house one last time knowing that this would be the last time I'd see it till I was ready to come back if I do at all.


As I walk in to the house Sodapop was sitting on the couch playing cards with Steve and

Two-Bit. From the looks of it Two-Bit was cheating and Steve was losing.

"Hey Pony, how was school?" Two-Bit asked as he pulled a Kings card from his pants cuff.

"Pretty good." I answered back. As I walked into the kitchen I hear Soda yells out to Two-Bit about Cheating.

"I said no cheating Two-Bit!" then there was a big crash as Soda probably throws himself at Two-Bit and hit the Chair. Will they sit there and fight I go to the fridge and get out some chocolate Milk and an apple to eat. Its been about a year sense Johnny and Dally Died, I've gotten my life back on track but I don't get out as much and I avoid the gang as much as I can.

"Hey Pony are you sure you're okay you've been distant a lot more than usual." Steve asked. Ever since the fight he's been really nice to me. He seems to worry for me the most other than my brothers.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just been thanking a lot more than usual that's all." I answered. He nodded his head to let me know he understands and walks back to the living room. I finish up my milk and take my apple to my room to finish my homework.

A few hours later I finish my homework and hear Darry walk in along with Tim and Curly Shepard.

"Hey guys whose winning this game?" Curly asked as I walked down the stairs. From the looks of it Two-Bit got a good bruise from Soda on the shoulder and Soda looked like he got a good knock over the head with the ice pack on his head.

"Two-Bit and this time he isn't even cheating!" yelled Soda as he throw his cards on the floor and got up in anger.

"Ha, see no madder what I do Ill always beat you." Two-Bit said as he laid down his cards to Steve to show him he's got the beater set. Curly rolls his eyes and sits down to join the next game without Soda. Tim is in the kitchen with Darry talking about fights and work.

"Pony it's your turn to make dinner so get to cooking." Darry said as I step into the kitchen.

"Okay, whatcha want?" I ask as I open the fridge. He just shrugs so I ask Soda instead. "Sodapop what you want for dinner tonight!?" I ask. He walks in and sits on the counter.

"A homemade pizza." He says.

"Ok, but your helping me make it." I say as I get out the ingredients and he starts the oven.

After dinner we all go out to car races to see Steve and Curly race. Will the gang is all chairing them on I'm on the sides just watching waiting for someone to get in to a fight. And that's exactly what happened at the end of the race a new guy gets up in Curly's face telling him he cheated. As soon as Curly starts to fight back the new guy pulls a switch out and goes for his stomach. He doesn't get the chance to stab him because Steve gets there in time to slam into the guy and knock him down making the switch go flying. Once the guy is down his buddy's state on Steve and Curly. See this me and the gang goes and helps.

"Hey now! No one cheated and there isn't a need to fig…" Darry states out but one of the other guys punched him square in the nose. "Okay I guess all you guys know how to fight is dirty. So I guess we'll just have to show you how to fight fare." Darry says as we all start to fight back using anything they did. As we fought the other people gathered around to watch some to help from both sides. Darry got a hold of one guy and slugged him in the stomach and then face. Once he was down one of the other guys got Soda in the jaw. That's all I seen before I was tackled by a small guy about my size. He didn't get to do much damage before the cops started to show up and me and the others got out of there.

I got to the house first and just lounged on the couch waiting for my brothers to show up.

"Pony? You there?" someone said from outside the door, I didn't recognize the voice so I just got up and looked out the window. It was Johnny's mom. She had change sense Johnny's death and divorced her husband and stated to help me and my brothers out.

"Yea. Do you need anything?" I asked her. I opened the door so she could come in. as she walked in my brothers were walking in the gate. Johnny's mom and I sat down when they walked in the door and sat with us.

"No, I just heard the cops and wanted to check on you boys, to make sure it wasn't you they were looking for." She looked at all of us and we all knew she knew it was about us. "I guess sense they don't know it's you boys I'll let you get away with it for now but please be careful." We all nodded are heads as she got up to leave. When she got to the door she stopped and looked at us one more time. " And Pony you'll be able to go to that College like you wanted and I am going to get you and your brothers a good home in the country but close by your friends" she said and walked out knowing we were shocked and will most likely talk about this another day.

A few days went by and we talked with Johnny's mom about the moving and the college. We agreed to do both as long as long as it was close to both school and are gang. I guess I get to live both Johnny and I's dream.

"Hey Pony you seem a lot more friendly than usual." Two-Bit said as he walked in the front door and sat in front of the TV to watch Mickey Mouse. "Is moving on to a farm that important to you?" He asked.

"It was Johnny and I's dream to live in the country so yea its important." I answered him back as I walked into the kitchen to start on breakfast. Today was the first day of summer brake so Darry got a month off work so he could help pack and move things will Soda Quite his job so he could help Johnny's mom with the farm. The gang is going to help us as well that way things will go faster and then have a house party.

"Pony come help me take apart the beds I got a truck to moves some of the bigger things in the house." Soda said as he walked into the house and up the stairs. I told Two-Bit to finish breakfast will I helped Soda. I walked into are room and see him trying to take the bed off so I help him. "Thanks Pony, we'll get the bottom parts when Darry gets home." He told me as we walked the bed down the stairs and out the door to the truck.

A month later we were all moved in and Johnny's mom was bringing in a lot of money with the horse riding classes she and Soda were teaching. Darry got promoted and was also bringing in a lot of money. As for me I was getting out more hanging with a guy from my class named Mark. He could get away with anything. He showed me how to hotwire a car, and steal things from stores without getting caught.

"Pony! Get ready!" Darry yelled form outside. We were all going to the Circus. Everything was going great with are new life's all planed out. But what no one knew was that I was leaving. Seeing my brothers happy with this new life made me realize that if I wanted my real dream id have to run away for a will and live my life on my own to tiffin myself out. With how I was going now I'd be my old self again and I don't want that I want to be a great man one day and to do that I'd have to leave I've if it isn't I feel like I have to.

"I'm coming." I say as I walk out the door. I stop to look back at the house one last time knowing that this would be the last time I'd see it till I was ready to come back if I do at all.

Till Next Time


End file.
